


Magnetic Today

by ithrobear



Category: Die Mannschaft, Football - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom, bayern munich - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, angst is more so in the future chapters, plus some other ships, v likely hömmels in the future, will add more tags as the story goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithrobear/pseuds/ithrobear
Summary: What is love? Why can it suddenly grip us tight and never let go until you pass away one day... What is the meaning of it all?To Manu, it's a magnet that will always lead him back to Thomas in some way.





	

It's strange. 

It's strange how sure you can be of yourself- of your feelings. Then, that one moment happens, that moment in which makes you question everything you had learned thus far. 

In some cases, it's the little things. You thought something was a dark red when it was really a soft hue of blue. Or, perhaps you thought you captured a moment on your camera, only to discover that you never did that at all. 

Other times, those changes- or, more accurately: realizations- are large discoveries. They can impact you immensely. No matter what it may make you feel, it will definitely have an effect on you. Questioning things, rethinking over and over; trying to decide what you believe to be a true reality, or a false one in your eyes. Whatever the true facts may be, you have the choice to deny it, or face it and believe in what the truth shows you.

Love seems to be the most complex.

Love is an amazing thing. It can make you feel all sorts of different ways. 

Happiness, sadness, frustration, excitement, bewilderment; there are so many feelings, and so many definitions bundled into the single word: Love.

The idea that "true love" captures you once, and only once; is a truly frightening thought. So many things could go wrong if that is indeed a fact. One half could die, the love could die itself over time, "cheating" could occur, the love could be unrequited...Who knows what the world of love could have in store. But, some people are lucky. They KNOW that nothing could ever make them fall out of love with this one and only person. Though, the fear still exists due to the fact this "one and only person", may not feel the exact same. What happens then? It's a heartbreaking situation to even think about.

Manuel knew he loved Thomas. He believed that he always knew it, but was in such a deep state of denial that he wouldn't allow himself to believe it. Subtracting truthful feelings from himself. Filling himself with denial, and what he wanted to believe was the truth.

Until now.

He let the lock on his heart break at last on a warm afternoon of April, 2017. It was a Thursday. The weather was beautiful for April, so very warm indeed. Manuel's heart almost overheated when he let himself understand that he had fallen deeply for his beloved Thomas. The bright smile of Thomas when Mats playfully called him a "twerp" that day. Manuel's heart was zapped into action, by those joyous sounds erupting from Thomas, he swore you could hear his heartbeat from anywhere in the universe. He froze in that moment of a sudden realization, without a hint of hesitation at the acceptance he gave himself right then, and forever onwards.

Suddenly, there was a fast and hard smack in the side of his head. BANG. Manuel was suddenly lying on the ground, taken away from his hazed ogling. Footsteps rushed towards him, the questions of whether or not he was okay was all that filled his ears, he ignored them. Allowing himself to fall back into a daze. The daze in which he was accepting his affection for Thomas. He stayed quiet, smiling on the inside; his stomach fluttering, almost as if butterflies had been released inside of him. Flapping their wings vigorously, yet still ever so softly. Loving the feeling he had, and questioning himself as to why he denied his feelings for so long. 

"Manu! Manu, come on! You gotta walk it off!" Xabi's voice chimed throughout the air.

An arm wrapped themselves around Manu's body as they assisted him back into a standing position. He slowly was lifted back up, the colours of the training pitch enveloping his vision. Bringing a hand up to the side of his head, and rubbing it slightly due to the eruption of pain. Squinting his eyes, the colours began to vanish slightly, being replaced by darkness.

"No concussion, eh?" Rafinha inquired with a slightly concerned accent to his voice.

"Yeah...Yeah...I think i'm alright." Manu replied, blinking a couple of times, only to turn his head to the same side of where Rafinha's voice came from. Giving a slight smile, he dropped his arm back down to his side, while a new voice began apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Manu! I was aiming for Frank- and, well. You know. It didn't go as planned..." David explained, pointing towards Frank whilst doing so.

"Don't bring me into this!" Frank spoke up playfully, raising his arms in defence with a smirk.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't worry about it, David." Manu smiled reassuringly. Earning a nod of the head from David, and the voice of Mr. Captain - Phillip - telling everyone to get back to practice. Most followed the instructions, going back to what they were doing, Manu grabbed a cold bottle of water, sitting himself down on the bench, setting the cool water to the soon to be goose-egg on the side of his skull.

_Sure, this may hurt. But, at least I know now._

"Manu!" A voice suddenly chimed happily. Manu turned his head to the direction of the voice, seeing the very bane of why his brain has erupted with thoughts of love.

It was Thomas. Grinning down at Manu, before taking a seat down beside him on the bench.

"Man, that was some hit!" Thomas began, Manuel looking at him with gleeful eyes, while hiding his feelings to the best of his abilities- he'd been doing it for so long that it shouldn't be a problem for him at all. "Did it hurt?" 

Manuel snorted sarcastically, "No, not at all, Thomas."

"Well, SORRY for caring!" Thomas retorted playfully with a cheeky smirk.

They were quiet for a moment. Watching most of their teammates training on the pitch, joking around with each other at a constant pace. Manuel enjoyed it, just sitting and taking it all in...It was nice.

Sneaking a glance a Thomas, he seemed to be enjoying it too. Which made Manuel even happier.  
When Thomas moved slightly, Manuel instantly flickered his eyes back to the pitch. Not wanting Thomas to notice the way he was looking at him- Which, he was sure; was extremely lovey-dovey.

"Hey," Thomas began with a soft, but serious tone. "You sure you're alright?" 

Thomas was the one looking at him now, his eyes tinted with concern. And his playful smile had now turned into a warm-worried smile. Manuel stared at him for a couple seconds, not so sure what to reply with. It seemed so simple before, it was always such a fluent thing to talk to Thomas. 

Now it was different. On account of the fact that Manuel knew his feelings existed. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. I swear, alright?" He finally managed to answer with. It was a weak reply, yes. But, after realizing you're in love with your best friend just a few minutes ago- you MAY find it difficult to speak to them the way you used to.

Thomas gave him another kind smile, placing his hand on Manu's soldier firmly and giving him a thumbs up. Nodding slightly with joyful voice, "I'm glad! Feel free to take a break, though. Don't overwork yourself self now."

Manu replied with a small laugh, "I won't. Promise."

Thomas suddenly left in a flash, running back onto the pitch, joining in with Douglas, Robert, and Joshua. Passing to one another, others would join in on and off- and, Manu just watched them. He didn't want to leave this moment. It was pure adoration, of his newfound love- and also all of his friends. He loved them all, in different ways. Happiness enveloped him, he was ready for the start of this new chapter of his life. The chapter in which he knew his true feelings for Thomas. He loved this all.

Manuel loved Thomas.

And it excited him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this!!! i plan on updating the fic every day or so, it's a super slow burn so i hope u dig that LMAO
> 
> also MOST LIKELY there will be hömmels in the future, bastian schweinsteiger will make an appearance, and a lot of platonic xabi & lewy!!!!! SO LOOK FORWARD TO THAT
> 
> I'll add tags as I add chapters, bc honestly idk where imma go with this BUT YEAH
> 
> I hope u liked it!


End file.
